


Civil War: Internal Battles

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War, seen from inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

Brows furrowed in concentration Steve watched Tony. He didn´t even dare to blink. A single droplet of sweat ran down the side of his face. "Don´t get nervous," he told himself, "remain focused." His whole body was tense, ready to fight. "Remember why you do this, don´t forget your target."

Tony´s armour reflected what was left of the little daylight, the red of the armor becoming a darker shade - like blood.

"Don´t go there, not this images". The gold of the Ironman suit in combination with the dark red reminded Steve of a fallen star, a fire that threatened to consumned everything.

The air was thick with tension and there was it - this eerie calm before the battle.  
Steve had fought too many battles to not remember what the calm felt like. There was no sound, no scents and you saw everything but not really watched it. He almost felt like in shock - the ringing in his ears and a strange taste in his mouth. He swallowed and found that his tongue was glued to his palate. His heart pounded painfully hard in his chest and he thought he felt every beat; it sounded like a giant beating a drum. Steve felt like he stood at the edge, so close before falling down.


	2. Tony

The unibeam projector in Tony´s chest emitted a small glow. Tony felt sick. "You don´t have other options," he thought, "there is no other way." His conscience stepped in. "There is a way: tell him. Tell Steve, you can manage this together."  
"I can´t drag him down with me; he deserves better. I´m doing this to protect them." He steeled himself. "You have to do it, Tony - no one else has sunken so low as you have, you have no choice. Let them hate me; their hate is a lighter weight to bear than their deaths."

He forced himself to breathe normally. Technically he shouldn´t feel unwell. The temperature was regulated, the air filtered; yet he was shivering. And sweating.

Tony felt panic rise - he felt trapped. He had thought that this phase was over. When he had still relied on the chestplate to keep him alive, when he couldn´t afford to take it off for even a minute, there were times he felt nearly claustrophobic. He was trapped in an iron cage he couldn´t escape from.

Now the cage wasn´t a phsyical shell, it was a mask he had to put on. A mask he had to show his friends. He had to pretend - and he hated every second of it. He was only glad that they couldn´t see his expression underneath the helmet - it would have made everything even harder.


End file.
